Go or Stay
by Ran Megumi
Summary: [AU] Ketika kejutan berubah menjadi pilihan rumit antara bertahan dan berusaha tetap mendapatkan apa yang di inginkan, atau pergi untuk menjaga perasaan seseorang. / "Kau yang memenangkan hatinya, jaga dia sebaik yang kau bisa."/ (Itachi x Tenten) Warn inside, mind to read? [Oneshoot]


**Go or Stay**

 **Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Rated: T**

 **Genre: Drama/Romance**

 **Story by: Ran Megumi**

 **OOC, TYPO(s), ALUR HANCUR, etc**

 **Itachi, Tenten/ Sasuke, Tenten/ Sasuke, Sakura (maybe)**

 **NO FLAME!**

 **DLDR**

 **RnR**

Lampu temaram ruang kerja seorang wakil direktur masih terlihat menyala menembus pintu kaca yang membatasi antara ruang tersebut dan ruangan untuk para pegawainya. Meski jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 11 malam, namun sang pemilik ruangan masih betah berada disana.

Semua karyawan sudah pulang ke rumahnya masing-masing dan mungkin kini mereka sudah bergumul dengan selimut hangat mereka di atas ranjang. Ruangan dalam keadaan gelap namun tidak benar-benar gelap. Lampu pijar kecil yang berada di sudut ruangan dibiarkan menyala untuk memudahkan para penjaga yang setiap malam memeriksa keadaan kantor berlantai 5 tersebut.

Tak peduli malam menyerang dan sunyi yang merangkap nya, langkah demi langkah di tempuh oleh seorang wanita yang membawa sebuah tas berisi makanan hangat di tangan kanannya. Walau sudah biasa ia tetap meminta izin pada penjaga di depan. Ia suka pada sikap ramah para penjaga yang menyambutnya ketika ia datang, dan karena itulah ia juga tidak sungkan bersikap hangat pada mereka. Setelah mendapat ijin dari satpam di depan tadi, ia segera masuk dan melenggang santai seperti biasanya.

 _Klek_..

Knop pintu yang bersuara pelan menjadi perhatian sang Uchiha yang tengah terduduk di kursinya dengan keadaan mata terpejam dan bersandar. Ia sedikit memicing melihat seseorang yang memunculkan kepalanya di antara pintu.

"Bolehkah aku masuk.. Itachi-sama?"

Kekehan kecil keluar dari bibir Itachi. Pria itu menggeleng ringan dan melempar senyum teduh nya pada orang yang masih berdiri disana.

"Berhentilah memaksakan dirimu sendiri Itachi-san, kerja lembur seperti ini bisa merusak kesehatanmu. Fugaku Jiisan memang menuntut hasil yang sempurna, tapi dia juga pasti tidak mau melihat kau terbaring sakit." Komentarnya masuk kedalam.

Itachi membenarkan posisi duduk nya. Matanya masih bertahan pada orang di hadapannya yang berdiri tepat di depan mejanya dan menggunakan kedua lengannya sebagai tumpuan setelah meletakkan sesuatu di atas meja kerjanya.

"Aku sudah mencobanya, tapi aku gagal Nyonya Uchiha." Balasnya menatap wanitanya dengan tatapan menggoda.

Wanita itu mendengus sebal.

Itachi beralih pada pakaian yang kekasihnya itu kenakan. Baju seragam putih selutut dilapisi dengan sweater tipis berwarna soft pink dan ditimpa lagi dengan mantel tebal panjang berwarna sawo matang.

"Kau juga baru pulang?" Tanyanya.

Wanita itu mengangguk tenang. Hazelnya menatap Itachi yang tak melepas pandangan darinya.

"Hm. Masih ingat dengan gadis kecil yang kau temui di koridor rumah sakit waktu itu di 'Poli Anak'?"

"Yang memiliki kelainan fungsi hati itu?" Imbuh Itachi.

"Ya. Dia mendapat donor hati tadi pagi. Setelah mendengar kabar itu, Aku dan Dokter Sakura segera memutuskan untuk mencangkok hatinya dan menggantinya dengan yang baru sesegera mungkin. Operasinya dilakukan sore dan baru selesai pukul 9 tadi." Jelasnya.

"Apa operasinya berjalan lancar?"

"Semua berjalan dengan lancar. Hanya ada beberapa kendala kecil saat obat bius kami suntikkan ke tubuhnya tapi itu bukan masalah yang berarti. Dia selamat dan bisa hidup normal seperti anak-anak lainnya."

"Aku ikut senang mendengarnya." Itachi tersenyum simpul.

Wanita itu diam sesaat melihat wajah penuh Itachi yang ada di depannya dengan tatapan menyelidik.

"Kau terlihat sangat kacau Itachi-san. Lihat kantung matamu yang terlihat sebesar kacang almond. Kau sungguh membutuhkan istirahat." Celoteh nya sedikit emosi.

Tangan Itachi menggenggam lembut tangan kekasihnya yang berada di atas mejanya. Pria itu sedikit menarik tangannya mengisyaratkan agar wanita itu mendekat.

"Kemarilah." Katanya singkat.

Tanpa bicara wanita itu segera beralih kesamping Itachi tanpa melepas tautan tangan mereka. Setelah di rasa cukup dekat, pria itu menarik kekasihnya keatas pangkuannya. Sang wanita sempat terkejut namun ia tetap diam.

Itachi merengkuh posesif pinggang berbalut pakaian suster tersebut. Ia menenggelamkan wajahnya tepat di bawah leher wanitanya menghadap keatas. Matanya terpejam nyaman merasakan sandaran yang sangat ia butuhkan ini.

"I-Itachi-san.." Lirih wanita itu terbata.

Itachi menghela nafas berat tanpa merubah posisinya.

"Banyak hal yang kulalui hari ini. Aku butuh tempat bersandar." Lirihnya.

Wanita itu tersenyum damai. Ia mengerti dengan keadaan Itachi.

"Aku tau." Balas Tenten mengalungkan lengannya pada bahu Itachi dan merendahkan sedikit kepalanya memeluk hangat kekasih yang tak lama lagi akan menjadi suaminya tersebut.

"Bukankah kau bilang adikmu akan pulang besok?" Tanya Tenten melepas pelukannya.

Itachi mendongak menatap Tenten yang posisinya lebih tinggi darinya.

"Iya. Aku berjanji akan menjemputnya di Bandara besok pagi."

"Dan kau masih berada disini selarut ini?" Tanya Tenten tak percaya.

"Mau bagaimana lagi?" Balasnya singkat. "Apa itu makanan untukku?" Itachi beralih pada tas di mejanya.

"Hm. Makanlah selagi hangat. Aku membuatnya tadi di kantin rumah sakit. Tapi setelah ini segeralah pulang atau akan aku obrak-abrik isi kantormu." Ancamnya berdiri.

"Aku akan pulang setelah mengantarmu pulang dengan selamat."

"Tidak perlu Itachi-san. Aku bisa naik taksi. Pulanglah dan segera istirahat."

"Tenten." Panggil Itachi tajam.

"Baiklah.. baiklah."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Go or Stay**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Tenten-san, jika hari ini aku memintamu untuk menemaniku membeli sesuatu untuk orangtuaku yang sedang merayakan ulang tahun pernikahan mereka, apa kau bisa? Tapi jika tidak bisa tidak apa, aku tidak memaksa."

Tenten tersenyum ringan.

"Aku bisa Sakura-chan. Baiklah, kita pergi." Jawab gadis itu menoleh pada Sakura yang melepas stetoskop di lehernya.

"Bagaimana dengan Itachi-san? Apa kalian tidak ada acara?"

"Kami tidak bisa setiap hari jalan berdua. Dia pria yang sibuk juga aku yang sibuk dengan pekerjaanku. Lagipula hari ini adiknya pulang dari Amerika. Mungkin dua bersaudara itu sedang bersenang-senang sekarang."

"Uchiha Sasuke? Yang kau bilang menempuh pendidikan S3 itu?"

Tenten mengangguk mengiyakan Sakura.

"Apa yang akan kau berikan pada Jiisan dan Basan?"

"Entahlah, aku masih memikirkannya hingga sekarang. Apa kau ada saran?"

Gadis bersurai cokelat itu melempar pandangannya ke arah lain mencoba memikirkan sesuatu.

"Aku berpikir akan memberikan tiket liburan kesuatu tempat dimana mereka hanya berdua. Bagaimana menurutmu?"

"Itu ide yang bagus. Berdua untuk beberapa hari di suatu tempat yang romantis."

"Baiklah, itu yang menjadi pilihan. Siang ini setelah aku selesai dengan pekerjaanku, bisakah kita pergi?" Tanya Sakura berhenti berjalan.

"Tentu saja. Hari ini jadwalku hanya di ruang rawat teratai dan mawar. Pasien disana tidak terlalu banyak. Jadi aku bisa pulang cepat."

"Ah, kau sungguh sahabat yang baik Tenten."

Wanita bersurai pink itu memeluk Tenten antusias.

"Banyak hal yang sudah kau dan orangtuamu lakukan untukku Sakura. Maka dari itu, sebisa mungkin aku akan selalu ada saat kau membutuhkanku."

 **oOo**

Tenderloin di atas sebuah piring lebar berwarna putih menjadi fokus Sasuke saat ini. Pria itu mengiris kecil makanan pesanannya lalu melahapnya. Berjam-jam di atas pesawat membuat tubuhnya terasa lelah dan butuh penyegaran. Ketika sang kakak menawarkan sesuatu untuk dimakan, Sasuke segera meminta steak dan jus jeruk. Makanan favoritnya selama di Amerika. Dan berkat itu semua, jet lag Sasuke rasanya sedikit terobati. Meski ia sempat berpikir, tidak biasanya ia mengalami jet leg seperti ini.

"Berkat 6 tahun disana, kebiasaanmu sekarang berubah." Komentar Itachi yang melihat Sasuke melahap steak nya satu suapan demi satu suapan.

"Disana sangat sulit mencari restoran jepang yang rasa masakannya sesuai dengan lidahku." Jawab Sasuke tanpa memandang Itachi.

Itachi mengangguk paham. Ia lantas menghela nafas dan menyeruput kopi pesanannya.

"Kau tidak makan?" Tanya Sasuke menyadari tak ada piring saji di hadapan Itachi.

"Aku jarang makan saat siang seperti ini. Hanya makan saat kekasihku mengantar makanan untukku."

"Kenapa begitu?"

"Karena masakannya sangat lezat. Hampir mirip masakan Kaasan."

Sasuke terkekeh pelan mendengar jawaban Itachi.

"Yang benar saja. Apa dia tidak marah jika tau kau jarang makan siang seperti ini?"

Pria bersurai panjang itu menyandarkan tubuhnya santai. Kedua tangannya terlipat di depan.

"Tentu saja dia akan marah. Tapi sejauh ini dia tidak tau tentang itu."

"Kau bilang kalian akan menikah dalam waktu dekat ini. Apa itu benar?"

"Hm, rencananya bulan depan."

"Secepat itu?" Sasuke sedikit terkejut.

"Pernikahan kami sudah direncanakan sejak lama. Pada akhirnya kami memutuskan untuk melaksanakannya bulan depan karena kau pulang hari ini. Dia ingin semua anggota keluargaku hadir dalam acara pernikahan ini."

"Kenapa begitu?"

Sulung Uchiha itu beralih menatap jalanan menembus kaca restoran. Sesaat Itachi tersenyum dan menghela nafasnya.

"Sederhana. Dia hanya ingin merasakan kehangatan keluarga kita." Jelas Itachi singkat.

Sasuke meletakkan pisau dan garpu di tangannya dengan rapi di atas piring lalu meneguk sedikit minumannya. Matanya terfokus pada Itachi yang sepertinya akan menjelaskan sesuatu.

"Aku mengenalnya 3 tahun yang lalu. Saat aku di rawat di rumah sakit karena kecelakaan kecil yang kualami. Kami bertemu di kantin Rumah Sakit saat dia mengantar anak kecil yang menjadi pasiennya merengek meminta jus stroberi. Singkat cerita hubungan kami semakin dekat dan akhirnya menjadi seperti ini."

Pria emo itu tetap tak bersuara. Dia masih diam mendengar lanjutan cerita Itachi.

"Dia adalah seorang suster di sebuah Rumah Sakit di pusat kota sejak 5 tahun yang lalu. Dia adalah gadis dari keluarga sederhana yang cerdas. Dan berkat kecerdasannya, orangtua sahabatnya membiayai sekolah perawatnya hingga selesai. Tepat seminggu setelah kelulusannya, Ibunya meninggal karena tekanan darah rendah. Di susul Ayahnya yang juga meninggal akibat kecelakaan tepat saat 2 tahun hubungan kami berjalan." Jelas Itachi. Sasuke mengangguk paham. "Maka dari itu ia rela bersabar menunggu kau pulang." Imbuhnya.

"Wanita yang menarik. Pantas saja kau bertekuk lutut padanya." Komentarnya santai.

"Wanita seperti dia banyak diincar banyak pria. Jika aku tidak mematenkannya menjadi milikku, aku akan menyesal seumur hidupku."

"Jadi.. kapan kau akan mengenalkan wanita itu padaku?"

"Secepatnya. Jika kami memiliki waktu luang."

"Baiklah."

"Apa yang akan kau lakukan setelah ini?"

"Mungkin akan kerumah Naruto. Sudah lama aku tidak bertemu dengannya."

"Perlu kuantar?"

"Tidak. Aku bisa naik taksi. Kantor menunggumu."

"Baiklah kalau begitu." Itachi berdiri.

Sasuke mengangguk.

Sebelum jauh dari adiknya, Itachi sempat menepuk bahu Sasuke.

"Sebelum kau kesana, bawalah sesuatu untuk kau berikan. Ini Jepang, bukan Amerika."

"Aku tau Itachi." Dengusnya kesal.

"Baguslah. Kupikir udara disana mempengaruhi pikirannmu."

 **oOo**

Jalanan trotoar di jantung kota Tokyo tampak ramai oleh. Di waktu siang seperti ini, banyak orang yang keluar untuk melakukan aktivitas atau sekedar keluar makan siang di jam istirahat kantor. Meskipun siang, udara kali ini tidak terasa menyengat karena menurut prakiraan cuaca, tak lama lagi musim salju akan tiba.

Dua orang gadis melenggang keluar dari dalam mall setelah mendapatkan sepasang sweater dari salah satu butik disana.

"Jadi, kapan kau berencana memberangkatkan mereka?" Tanya Tenten tanpa menghentikan langkah kakinya.

"Aku berpikir minggu depan. Tapi aku masih akan bertanya dulu pada biro perjalanan travelnya kapan tepatnya hari yang pas untuk berangkat."

"Itu bagus. Hei, apa kau merasa lapar? Perutku meronta sekarang. Apakah Ayam Teriyaki tidak menarik bagimu saat ini?"

"Kau bercanda? Tentu saja itu membuat liurku menetes keluar. Baiklah, Ayam Teriyaki." Seru Sakura mempercepat langkahnya.

Brukk..

Sakura tersungkur kebelakang begitu saja ketika seseorang menabraknya entah sengaja atau tidak. Belanjaanya lepas dari tangannya dan berceceran di jalan. Bahkan beberapa isinya ada yang keluar.

"Sakura, kau baik-baik saja?" Tenten dengan sigap membantu Sakura berdiri dan memunguti satu persatu belanjaanya yang tercecer.

"A-aku baik-baik saja. Terimakasih." Jawab gadis itu bangkit berdiri. "Maafkan aku Tuan, aku tidak melihatmu."

"Aku juga minta maaf karena sedikit melamun tadi." Kata orang tersebut.

Mata Tenten dan pria tersebut bertemu pandang. Keduanya diam sesaat untuk berpikir sejenak. Pria itu merasa ada sesuatu dari tatapan Tenten yang menarik baginya. Sedangkan Tenten, wanita itu tetap diam meski otaknya tak henti-hentinya berpikir.

"Apa kau Sasuke?" Tanya Tenten singkat. Membuat sang pria sedikit menarik kebelakang karena terkejut.

"Eh.. I-iya. K-kau siapa?" Sasuke bertanya balik.

Tenten tak segera menjawab Sasuke. Setelah ia selesai membantu Sakura yang baru saja tersungkur, ia melempar senyumnya pada Sasuke, menampakkan eye smile nya.

Demi Tuhan, Sasuke yakin hatinya berguncang hingga nyaris pecah jika semua orang bisa melihatnya. Tatapan itu dan senyum lembutnya, sungguh Sasuke tak pernah merasa seperti ini sebelumnya. Terlebih lagi pada seseorang yang baru ia temui dan ternyata tau siapa dirinya.

"Kita akan bertemu lagi. Sampai jumpa.. Sasuke-kun." Kata Tenten lembut seraya menarik Sakura meninggalkan Sasuke yang masih terpaku di tempatnya sebelum gadis bersurai pink itu benar-benar sadar.

"Ya Tuhan, aku bisa gila karena gadis itu." Gumam Sasuke dengan wajah tak percaya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Go or Stay**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Sudah seminggu sejak kepulangan Sasuke, pria itu sudah bekerja di sebuah perusahaan besar milik klan Uzumaki. Jika Sasuke mau, ia bisa saja menunjuk perusahaan mana yang akan memakainya. Bahkan ia juga bisa bekerja di perusahaannya sendiri di bawah pimpinan Fugaku dan Itachi. Namun karena sesuatu, Minato meminta Sasuke untuk bergabung dengannya dan permintaan tersebut di setujui oleh Fugaku dan juga Itachi yang notaben nya lebih berhak atas Sasuke.

Selama itu pula, Sasuke masih menunggu pertemuannya dengan calon kakak iparnya yang Itachi janjikan waktu itu. Ada saja halangan yang membuat rencana mereka beberapa kali batal. Jika bukan karena Itachi, sudah pasti karena wanita itu yang sibuk dengan pekerjaanya.

Di samping itu, pikiran dan hatinya masih berkecamuk memikirkan gadis yang ia temui beberapa waktu yang lalu. Saat itu karena terkejut wanita itu tau siapa namanya, Sasuke tak sempat berkenalan. Tapi di balik itu semua, satu hal yang membuat Sasuke tidak mengerti hingga saat ini. Bagaimana bisa wanita itu tau siapa dirinya? Apakah dia salah satu teman masa sekolahnya? Atau bahkan wanita itu adalah salah satu tetangganya? Rasanya tidak. Sasuke tidak ingat pernah melihat wanita itu. Ia yakin baru pertama kali bertemu dan gadis itu sudah membuatnya gila bukan main. Terlebih kata-katanya yang membuat Sasuke makin tak mengerti, 'kita akan bertemu lagi.'

 _Pluk_..

Kaleng soda mendarat begitu saja di pangkuan Sasuke. Sasuke yang duduk di sisi tempat tidurnya segera sadar dari lamunannya. Ia melihat Itachi yang datang lalu duduk di samping ranjangnya.

"Apa yang kau pikirkan? Apa bekerja di perusahaan itu sangat sulit untukmu?" Tanya Itachi berbasa-basi.

"Bukan perusahaanya yang menyulitkanku, tapi kebodohan Naruto yang membuat buruk hari-hariku."

Itachi tertawa kecil sembari meneguk soda di tangannya.

"Tapi paling tidak wanita-wanita disana sangat cantik bukan?"

"Tidak semua. Hanya satu wanita yang tidak aku tau siapa dia."

"Kau jatuh cinta pada seseorang tapi kau tidak tau siapa dia? Kupikir hal seperti itu hanya terjadi padaku."

"Kau juga seperti itu saat pertama kali bertemu dengan kekasihmu?"

"Iya. Aku jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama. Dan jika memang kau menyukai gadis itu, kuharap kalian bisa seperti kami."

"Hm, aku berharap banyak padanya. Kuharap kami memang di takdirkan."

"Semoga. Dan kabar baik untukmu, besok kami ada waktu luang. Aku libur dan dia hanya bekerja sampai siang. Kita bisa keluar."

"Hanya bertiga?"

Itachi mengangguk. "Jika kau mau, aku bisa memintanya untuk mengajak temannya. Bagaimana?"

"Itu lebih baik. Aku tidak mau di anggap pengganggu oleh orang-orang nanti."

"Kau ini bicara apa? Tentu saja tidak seperti itu Sasuke."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Itachi dan Sasuke sudah berada di lobby Rumah Sakit. Keduanya segera berjalan kearah resepsionis. Wanita berperawakan sedang bersurai coklat di balik meja respsionis itu melempar senyumnya pada Itachi.

"Selamat siang Itachi-san. Ada yang bisa kubantu?" Tanyanya ramah.

"Aku sudah membuat janji dengan Tenten, Matsuri. Apa dia mengatakan sesuatu?"

"Oh ya, dia memintamu untuk menunggu sebentar. Mungkin sekitar 10 menit lagi dia akan keluar." Jawabnya.

"Baiklah, terimakasih Matsuri."

Dua bersaudara itu akhirnya memutuskan untuk duduk di ruang tunggu lobby.

"Jadi disinilah kekasihmu bekerja. Rumah Sakit yang bagus." Komentar Sasuke menengadah menyapukan pandangannya kepenjuru Rumah Sakit 4 lantai itu.

"Hm, dia seorang suster di bagian poli anak."

"Kau seorang wakil direktur, dan wanitamu seorang suster penyayang anak. Bayangkan jika kalian sudah memiliki anak. Hidupmu sempurna Itachi."

"Kurasa begitu."

Itachi menghela nafas lega sembari duduk di salah satu kursi. Disusul Sasuke yang duduk di sampingnya.

"Apa Tousan dan Kaasan langsung setuju saat kau mengenalkan dia pada mereka?" Tanya Sasuke.

Sepertinya Sasuke begitu tertarik dengan kisah asmara Itachi. Maklum, hanya Itachi saudara yang ia miliki. Selain itu, untuk saat ini Sasuke sedang tidak memiliki pasangan, jadi sedikit penasaran dengan calon kakak iparnya adalah hal yang menarik bagi Sasuke. Dan Itachi memakluminya.

"Awalnya tidak. Apalagi setelah tau Tenten tidak memiliki Ibu, Tousan dan Kaasan jelas-jelas menolak hubungan kami. Namun perlahan aku mencoba meyakinkan mereka bahwa Tenten adalah gadis baik-baik dan untungnya secara sengaja atau tidak Tenten bisa menunjukkan itu pada Tousan dan Kaasan. Dan pada akhirnya mereka berdua menerima Tenten sebagai calon keluarga Uchiha."

"Apa meyakinkan Tousan dan Kaasan adalah hal yang sulit di lakukan?" Tanya Sasuke memicing.

"Kenapa kau bertanya seperti itu?"

"Hanya untuk jaga-jaga saja. Siapa tau wanita yang aku temui beberapa hari yang lalu adalah tipe wanita yang akan ditolak oleh Tousan dan Kaasan."

Itachi terkekeh geli mendengar perkataan polos adiknya. Tangannya terangkat menepuk lembut puncak kepala Sasuke.

"Jika memang iya, aku juga akan ikut turun tangan untuk bicara pada Tousan dan Kaasan. Kau tenang saja." Kata Itachi.

Sasuke mendengus kesal ketika tangan Itachi berada di atas kepalanya. Ia sangat sebal jika Itachi memperlakukannya seperti bocah berusia 10 tahun.

"Itachi-san." Panggil seseorang dari kejauhan.

Itachi dan Sasuke beralih pada seseorang yang baru saja menyerukan nama Itachi. Orang tersebut berdiri di ujung koridor tepat di bawah tulisan 'Poli Anak: Ruang Rawat Sakura'. Dia masih melambaikan tangannya tinggi-tinggi pada Itachi. Bersamaan dengan itu, ia menarik seseorang yang berada tepat di sampingnya untuk mendekat pada Sasuke dan Itachi.

Bukan hanya Itachi yang berdiri, Sasuke juga berdiri dengan raut wajah terkejut dan tak percaya. Ia tetap fokus pada wanita yang berlari kecil mendekatinya. Demi Tuhan, dia sangat mengenal wajah itu. Wajah yang sukses membuatnya gila selama berhari-hari. Wajah yang berhasil menyita waktu dan pikirannya. Wajah yang selalu ia harapkan hadir secara tiba-tiba di hadapannya. Terlebih saat wanita itu kembali menunjukkan senyum manis dan eye smile nya, membuat hati Sasuke makin merinding karena hal itulah yang membuat Sasuke terpana pada pandangan pertama.

Hingga detik dimana Tenten sudah berada di hadapan Itachi, Sasuke masih berharap dan berdoa kekasih Itachi adalah gadis bersurai pink yang berada di sebelah Tenten. Tapi bukankah yang memanggil Itachi tadi adalah Tenten, Sasuke jelas mendengar suara itu. Jadi mungkin memang dialah wanita yang berhasil membuat Itachi takluk. Tapi bagaimana bisa?

"Inilah Tenten, wanita yang sering kuceritakan padamu. Dan Tenten, dialah Sasuke. Pria yang kau lihat dalam foto di dashboard mobilku."

"Kami sudah pernah bertemu beberapa hari yang lalu. Tapi jika di kenalkan secara hangat seperti ini, rasanya sangat menyenangkan. Baiklah Sasuke, perkenalkan namaku Tenten. Senang bertemu denganmu." Kata Tenten riang menjabat tangan Sasuke.

Sasuke masih tidak percaya dengan apa yang dilihatnya. Dia benar kekasih Itachi dan Sasuke sudah melihat dengan mata kepalanya sendiri. Itu artinya ia mencintai kekasih Itachi. Apa yang harus dia lakukan setelah ini? Memberi tahu Itachi agar kakaknya itu melepas Tenten untuknya? Itu tidak mungkin. Mereka sudah bersama selama 3 tahun dan akan menjadi hal yang terlampau sulit bagi Sasuke untuk membuat Tenten berpaling padanya. Bagaimana dengan cara kedua, melupakan gadis ini dan pergi mencari wanita baru? Tidak semudah itu. Sasuke sudah kepalang basah. Ia sudah terlalu jauh membayangkan apa yang akan terjadi di masa depan antara dirinya dan Tenten, tidak mungkin ia bisa melupakan wanita itu dalam sekejap mata.

"Kalian sudah bertemu sebelumnya?" Tanya Itachi.

"Hm, saat di depan mall minggu lalu. Benar begitu kan Sakura?" Tenten beralih pada sahabatnya.

"Ya aku ingat, dia pria yang menabrakku waktu itu." Imbuh Sakura.

"Dia Haruno Sakura, seorang Dokter spesialis penyakit dalam di Rumah Sakit ini sekaligus sahabat baik Tenten. Dia wanita yang cantik bukan?" Goda Itachi menyenggol pelan siku Sasuke.

Sasuke yang sadar dari lamunannya sontak terkejut dan mengangguk tanpa tau apa yang Itachi katakan sebelumnya.

"Aku Sakura, senang bisa berkenalan denganmu." Kata wanita itu menjulurkan tangannya pada Sasuke.

Perlahan Sasuke menyambut tangan Sakura. "A-aku juga." Balas Sasuke singkat.

Setelah sesi perkenalan berakhir, Sasuke selalu fokus pada Tenten tanpa memperhatikan sekitarnya.

Sasuke tetap melihat setiap gerak-gerik Tenten yang selalu berada di samping Itachi. Meski di sebelahnya ada Sakura, Sasuke masih tetap tak menghiraukan wanita bermata indah itu.

Kejadian itu terus terjadi sejak mereka keluar dari Rumah Sakit hingga saat ini mereka berada di salah satu restoran khas Eropa guna mengisi perut mereka yang kosong setelah sekian lama menikmati beberapa tempat di pusat kota.

"Bisa kutulis pesanan anda Tuan?" Tanya salah satu pegawai yang menghampiri mereka saat masuk dan menunjukkan meja yang pas untuk empat orang.

"Aku minta Cassoulet." Kata Sakura.

Tenten menatap Sakura yang duduk di sebrangnya.

"Kau yakin memesan itu? Hanya kentang dan krim yang mendominasi. Apa kau akan kenyang?" Tanya Tenten memastikan.

"Hm, kurasa itu cukup untuk memenuhi asupan malam hariku. Aku tidak terbiasa makan makanan berat saat malam hari." Jelas Sakura.

"Katakan saja jika kau tidak ingin melihat angka penimbang berat badanmu bertambah satu angka."

"Itu adalah alasan utama." Sakura terkekeh.

"Dan kau Sasuke?" Tenten beralih pada Sasuke.

"Beef Bourguignon." Jawab Sasuke singkat.

"Baiklah."

Tinggal Itachi dan Tenten yang belum membuat keputusan. Itachi yang duduk di sebelah Tenten segera bersuara pada sang pelayan.

"Aku ingin Gratin Dauph..."

"Dua Soupe a I'oignon." Sela Tenten tiba-tiba. "Sudah itu saja." Imbuh gadis itu.

Itachi terdiam menatap Tenten.

"Apa? Kau pikir aku akan membiarkanmu makan Gratin Dauphionis? Tidak! Kau sudah makan banyak junk food sepanjang jalan tadi. Dan itu sudah lebih dari cukup untukmu." Kata Tenten.

"T-tapi.."

"Tidak ada tapi. Itachi-san, terlalu banyak mengkonsumsi makanan berlemak tidak baik untuk kesehatanmu. Kau bisa sakit." Sela Tenten lagi.

"Sepertinya memang itu yang dinginkannya Tenten. Dengan begitu kau akan merawatnya setiap hari di rumah sakit. Bukan begitu Itachi?" Sakura mengerling menggoda menatap Itachi.

"Itu benar. Jadi, bolehkah kutukar pesananku tadi?" Tanya Itachi dengan tampang polosnya.

"Tidak. Ayolah Itachi-san, apa yang kau senangi dari sakit? Aku bersumpah, jika kau jatuh sakit karena kebodohanmu yang tak menjaga pola hidupmu, aku tidak akan mau menyentuhmu. Lagipula aku di bagian Poli Anak. Mana mungkin aku bisa merawatmu." Dengusnya kesal.

"Paling tidak kita bisa bertemu setiap hari bukan?"

"Jangan bergurau." Sergah Tenten cepat.

Sasuke terus memandangi Tenten. Ia melempar pandangan ke sembarang arah. Kemanapun asal tidak pada Tenten dan Itachi. Kedekatan mereka membuat hati Sasuke panas.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Tok.. tok.. tok

Pintu ruangan Sakura di ketuk oleh seseorang dari luar. Dua manusia yang berada di dalam ruangan tersebut segera menoleh ke sumber suara.

Tak lama kemudian seorang suster masuk kedalam.

"Maaf Dokter Sakura, ruang operasi sudah siap." Kata suster tersebut pada Sakura.

"Baiklah, pergilah terlebih dahulu. Aku akan segera menyusul." Jawab Sakura bangkit dari kursinya.

"Dan untuk Tenten-san, ada seseorang yang mencarimu." Imbuh suster itu.

Dahi Tenten berkerut. Begitu juga dengan Sakura.

"Siapa?"

Hanya berselang beberapa detik setelah Tenten bertanya, seorang pria menampakkan dirinya di balik punggung suster yang berdiri di ambang pintu ruangan Sakura. Kedua wanita itu sedikit terkejut melihat siapa yang datang.

"Bisa kita bicara berdua?" Tanyanya pada Tenten.

"T-tentu saja. Ada apa Sasuke?"

Mata onix Sasuke beralih pada Sakura dengan mulut terkatup rapat. Wanita bermata emerald itu sedikit terjingkat mendapat tatapan dingin Sasuke.

"A-aku harus pergi. Setelah operasinya selesai, aku akan menemuimu Tenten. Dan pakailah ruangan ini jika memang kalian membutuhkan privasi." Kata Sakura canggung meninggalkan Tenten dan Sasuke.

"Terimakasih Sakura." Balas sahabatnya itu.

Sasuke segera menutup dan mengunci pintu ruangan Sakura setelah Sakura dan suster tersebut pergi. Hanya tinggal Sasuke dan Tenten yang tersisa di ruangan yang di dominasi warna putih tersebut.

"Apa yang ingin kau bicarakan Sasuke?" Tanya Tenten ramah.

Kedua tangan Sasuke terkepal rapat. Matanya menatap tajam Tenten yang berdiri tepat di samping meja kerja Sakura.

"A-ada apa?" Gadis itu sedikit menarik diri kebelakang karena takut mendapat tatapan maut Uchiha itu.

"Hentikan!" Ujar Sasuke dingin.

"A-apa?"

"Berhenti bersikap manis padaku!"

"K-kenapa?"

"Karena kau milik Itachi!"

"Lalu?" Tanya Tenten semakin tidak mengerti.

"Semua salahmu! Jika saja dari awal kau katakan siapa dirimu, semua tidak akan berakhir seperti ini."

Raut wajah Tenten berubah. Ia benar-benar tidak mengerti apa yang Sasuke katakan.

"S-Sasuke, bisa kau katakan apa maksudmu? Aku sungguh tidak mengerti."

Pria itu menatap cepat Tenten. Ia seketika terkejut saat mendapat death glear Uchiha itu. Tanpa Tenten duga sebelumnya, Sasuke mendekatinya dan menghimpitnya ke dinding ruangan. Tenten meringis kecil.

"Aku suka kau. Kau tidak pernah menduganya bukan?!" Kata Sasuke tajam.

Tenten mendelik. Wanita itu terkejut bukan main mendengar perkataan yang terlontar dari bibir Sasuke. Dunianya serasa runtuh. Ia merasa ada sesuatu yang besar dan keras menghantam kepalanya. Tenten merasa pengelihatannya berputar membentuk bayangan spiral di depan matanya. Terlebih saat hazelnya dan onix Sasuke saling berbalas tatap.

Wanita itu tidak tau apakah ini sebuah lelucon atau bukan. Tapi jika semua ini benar, apa yang ia lakukan hingga membuat Sasuke suka padanya? Apa yang harus ia katakan jika Itachi tau semua ini? Apa konsekuensi yang akan Sasuke dapat jika Itachi mengetahui Sasuke menyukainya? Apakah Itachi akan menghabisi Sasuke? Atau bahkan Itachi akan lebih memilih merelakan dirinya bersama dengan Sasuke? Tidak! Tenten tidak mau jika itu sampai terjadi. Hanya Itachi yang ia inginkan, bukan Sasuke ataupun yang lain. Hanya Itachi.

"Kau tidak boleh seperti ini Sasuke." Kata Tenten mulai sesenggukan.

"Mau bagaimana lagi? Kau yang menyebabkan semua ini. Jika waktu kau mengatakan siapa dirimu sebenarnya, ini tidak akan terjadi." Sergah Sasuke.

"A-aku hanya ingin memberimu kejutan Sasuke."

"Kejutan? Baiklah, aku terkejut bukan main saat Itachi memperkenalkanmu sebagai kekasihnya. Aku hancur saat dengan bangganya Itachi merangkul mesra pinggangmu. Kau senang dengan itu?"

"Sungguh aku tidak bermaksud seperti itu Sasuke. Maafkan aku."

Sasuke melemah. "Asal kau tau, aku berharap banyak padamu. Aku bahkan sering memikirkan hal apa yang akan aku lakukan jika aku bertemu denganmu lagi. Membawamu kerumahku dan memperkenalkanmu pada kedua orangtuaku adalah hal pertama yang terbesit di otakku. Tapi sayang, semua itu tidak akan pernah terjadi."

Pria itu menempelkan dahinya pada dinding tepat di atas bahu kanan Tenten. Aura dingin seorang Sasuke jelas terasa mengitari udara di sekitar Tenten yang berada di antara dinding dan Sasuke yang memenjarakannya.

"Menurutmu.. bisakah kita bersama?" Tanya Sasuke tanpa merubah posisinya.

"Tidak Sasuke. Itu tidak akan pernah terjadi." Balas Tenten cepat.

"Bagaimana kalau aku mengaku pada Itachi? Dia pria yang baik dan sayang padaku. Siapa tau dia mau melepas dirimu untukku."

"Tetap saja kita tidak akan pernah bisa bersama?"

"Kenapa?"

"Karena hanya Itachi yang aku inginkan lebih dari siapapun di dunia ini."

Liquid bening Tenten mengalir begitu saja membasahi pipinya. Ia merasa tangan Sasuke meremas bahunya.

"Jika saja kita dipertemukan terlebih dahulu, apakah kita bisa berhasil?"

Tenten diam. Ia tetap pada posisinya. Menghadap lurus kedepan membiarkan Sasuke menyandarkan kepalanya pada bahu atasnya.

Perlahan Sasuke mengangkat kepalanya lalu mendekatkan wajahnya pada Tenten. Wanita itu masih diam meski ia merasa ada pergerakan yang Sasuke lakukan. Tenten masih berusaha tak peduli sampai pada akhirnya Sasuke melumat halus bibirnya.

Tak ada tolakan ataupun balasan yang di lakukan oleh Tenten. Ia hanya diam membiarkan Sasuke terus menerus melumat bibirnya. Kedua matanya terpejam rapat di sertai lelehan air mata yang mulai mengucur deras memberi sensasi rasa pada ciuman dalam Sasuke padanya. Tenten sungguh merasa hina karena keadaan ini. Hanya Itachi yang selama ini melakukan hal seperti ini padanya. Tapi siapa sangka, kini ia mendapat kecupan lembut dan hangat dari saudara Itachi sendiri yang entah sejak kapan menyukainya. Mungkin setelah ini, Tenten tidak akan berani lagi menemui Itachi dan menatap matanya. Atau bahkan yang lebih buruk lagi, mungkin Tenten akan lebih memilih pergi dari kehidupan sulung Uchiha itu daripada harus menyakiti Sasuke.

Pikiran Tenten berkecamuk tak karuan. Ia berpikir untuk pergi dari Itachi untuk Sasuke, tapi di sisi lain, ia tidak akan sanggup jika hidup tanpa Itachi. Pria itu segalanya bagi Tenten. Itachi sudah menjaganya dengan sangat baik selama ini. Terlebih saat ia Ayahnya meninggal, Itachi selalu ada untuknya. Tenten tidak akan pernah bisa melepas Itachi begitu saja. Ia sangat mencintai pria itu. Sangat bahkan melebihi dia mencintai dirinya sendiri.

Perlahan namun pasti, kedua tangan Tenten yang tadinya berada di belakang, beralih pada kedua lengan Sasuke. Telapaknya mencengkeram kuat lengan pria itu dan perlahan mendorong Sasuke melepas panggutannya.

"Jangan seperti ini." Kata Tenten menduduk menyembunyikan wajahnya.

Sasuke tercekat. Matanya melebar dan sedikit menjauhkan dirinya dari Tenten yang masih betah bersandar pada dinding.

"M-maaf, aku tidak bisa menahan diriku." Kata Sasuke gelagapan.

Pria itu segera keluar dari ruangan meninggalkan Tenten yang masih menangis karena sikapnya.

Brukk..

Tenten menjatuhkan dirinya di atas lantai marmer dingin di bawahnya. Ia menggunakan kedua tangannya sebagai tumpuan dan menangis sejadi-jadinya. Surai coklat nya menutupi sebagian wajahnya. Pipinya merah tak tertahankan. Ia mengigit bibir bawahnya saat secara tidak sengaja ciuman Sasuke tadi teringat kembali olehnya.

Tanganya meraih ponsel di sakunya. Tenten mulai memainkan jarinya disana.

Setelah beberapa kali suara 'tuut' terdengar, seseorang menjawab panggilannya.

"I-itachi-san, b-bisakah kita bertemu sekarang?" Tanya Tenten sesenggukan.

[ _Tenten, kau menangis? Apa yang terjadi?!_ ] Tanya Itachi khawatir.

"Kumohon kemarilah, ada yang harus kita bicarakan." Kata wanita itu tak menjawab pertanyaan Itachi.

[ _K-kau di Rumah Sakit bukan? B-baiklah, aku akan kesana. Tunggu aku_.]

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Drrt.. drrt.. drrt..

Ponsel Sasuke yang tergeletak di atas ranjang bergetar cepat. Sasuke yang baru saja keluar dari kamar mandi dengan hanya berbalut handuk putih yang menutupi bagian bawahnya serta handuk berukuran sedang yang ia letakkan diatas kepalanya. Tetesan air yang mengucur dari rambut basahnya menetes membasahi dada telanjangnya.

"Ya, ada apa?" Tanya Sasuke pada seseorang yang menghubunginya.

[ _Bisakah besok kau datang lebih pagi? Ada berkas yang tidak kumengerti disini sementara berkas ini kubutuhkan untuk rapat besok_ ]

"Dobe, sekali saja jangan merepotkanku apakah itu hal yang sulit kau lakukan?" Cercah Sasuke.

[ _Banyak hal yang kusenangi saat melihat wajah kecutmu itu. Sudahlah, kutunggu kau besok di kantor. Sampai jumpa_.] Kata Naruto mengakhiri panggilannya.

"Dasar sialan." Dengus Sasuke melempar ponselnya begitu saja ke ranjang.

Tidak cukupkah Naruto membuatnya lembur hari ini, kenapa ia harus berangkat pagi lagi besok? Kenapa tidak sekalian saja tadi saat dia di kantor?

Sampai di rumah pukul 9 malam membuat mood Sasuke benar-benar buruk. Banyak pekerjaan yang harus ia kerjakan. Harusnya setelah ia mendatangi Tenten tadi Sasuke bisa pulang karena pekerjaanya sudah selesai. Tapi berkat di kuning sialan itu, Sasuke terpaksa kembali ke kantor mau tidak mau.

Sasuke menarik kasar handuk di atas kepalanya, membuang benda putih itu ke ranjang. Ia lantas berjalan menghampiri lemarinya dan menyambar cepat sebuah kaos polos berwarna hitam.

"Sasuke, apa kau sudah tidur?" Suara seseorang dari luar kamarnya sedikit mengejutkannya.

"Masuklah." Kata Sasuke singkat.

Pria berambut raven itu duduk di tepi ranjang setelah ia mengenakan celananya. Disusul Itachi yang baru masuk. Keduanya diam sesaat.

"Sasuke, apa wanita yang kau ceritakan padaku saat itu adalah Tenten?" Tanya Itachi langsung ke pokok permasalahan.

Sasuke hanya mendengus sebal melempar pandangan kearah lain dengan tatapan malas.

"Selama kami berhubungan, dia selalu terbuka padaku. Apapun yang terjadi sekecil apapun itu, Tenten selalu mengatakannya padaku. Termasuk saat kau menghampirinya siang tadi."

Itachi menggunakan sikunya sebagai tumpuan di atas lututnya. Kedua tangannya saling bertautan. Meski mereka sedang berbincang, namun tak ada satupun dari mereka yang saling tatap.

"Lalu apa yang akan kau lakukan sekarang?" Sasuke bertanya dingin.

"Kau tau kan, kau adalah satu-satunya saudara yang aku miliki. Aku sangat menyayangimu. Sejak kecil apapun yang aku miliki selalu aku berikan padamu jika kau menginginkannya. Sungguh tidak ada hal yang dapat menggambarkan betapa aku menyayangimu. Tapi untuk masalah yang satu ini, aku tidak bisa melepasnya untukmu."

Bahu Sasuke naik menandakan pria itu sedikit terkejut. Perlahan ia menghadap Itachi yang masih betah tak melihatnya.

"Aku bersumpah demi apapun aku tidak bisa melepasnya. Bukan hanya karena alasan 'cinta', tapi juga karena suatu hal. Tidak akan kulepas Tenten walau apapun yang terjadi. Seseorang telah mempercayakan Tenten padaku, dan itu artinya aku harus menjaga Tenten hingga akhir nafasku."

Bungsu Uchiha itu diam. Ia masih tak mengerti apa yang di maksud Itachi. Seseorang? Siapa?

 _ **:: Flashback ::**_

Denting suara gelas kaca yang berbenturan dengan sendok teh mewarnai ruangan yang di dominasi warna putih. Seorang pria berusia hampir senja terlihat berbaring di atas ranjang lengkap dengan kabel-kabel kecil yang di tempelkan di dadanya. Cahaya pagi yang menembus melewati jendela kaca bening ruang rawat, membuat seluruh ruangan terang penuh cahaya.

"Otousan, bukankah aku sudah memintamu untuk makan? Kenapa kau tidak menghabiskan makananmu? Ini saatnya untuk minum obat." Marah Tenten pada Ayahnya yang tersenyum lemah di atas pembaringan.

"Baiklah, aku akan makan. Itachi tidak kemari. Apa dia sangat sibuk?" Tanya pria berperawakan tinggi itu.

"Mungkin sebentar lagi. Kenapa Otousan mencarinya? Bukankah kau tidak merestui hubungan kami?"

"Tenten, itu karena..."

"Ya ya ya aku tau. Karena kau tidak ingin anak semata wayangmu ini hanya di jadikan pelampiasan seorang pria kaya yang sedang bosan dengan pacar-pacaranya. Kau juga tau Mikoto Basan dan Fugaku Jiisan tidak menerimaku sebagai kekasih putranya." Dengusnya sebal sembari duduk disebuah kursi dekat ranjang.

Pria tua bernama Shutoku itu hanya tertawa tipis mendengar omelan putrinya.

 _Cklek_..

Knop pintu ruang rawat Shutoku berbunyi. Setelahnya seorang pria bersurai hitam dengan setelan kemeja dan celana rapih masuk kedalam. Tangannya membawa serta sekeranjang buah yang di hias secantik mungkin.

"Itachi-san." Seru Tenten berdiri menghampiri kekasihnya.

"Selamat siang Jiisan." Sapa Itachi sopan pada pria tua itu. Shutoku hanya mengangguk lembut.

"Kenapa kau membawa ini? Kau datang saja kami sudah sangat senang." Kata Tenten.

"Tidak repot Tenten. Bagaimana keadaan Jiisan? Apa sudah baikan?"

"Harusnya begitu, tapi karena dia tidak meminum obatnya. Membuat keadaanya semakin buruk. Lihat saja, berbicara pun dia kepayahan."

"Tenten, bukankah kau menyuruhku makan tadi?"

Gadis itu mengangguk.

"Kalau begitu gantilah nasinya. Ini sudah dingin, aku ingin yang hangat." Kata Shutoku dengan nada dingin.

"Apa ada hal lain lagi yang Ayah inginkan?"

"Tidak. Hanya itu, cepat berikan apa yang aku inginkan."

Kata-kata yang terdengar sedikit kasar bagi Tenten membuat gadis itu sedikit terkejut.

"B-baiklah Ayah."

Hanya tinggal Itachi dan Shutoku di ruangan tersebut. Shutoku yang tergolek lemah menatap Itachi penuh arti.

"Mendekatlah anak muda, ada sesuatu yang ingin kubicarakan padamu sebelum habis masaku."

Pria itu segera menghampiri sisi tempat tidur. Tangan Shutoku mengenggam tangan Itachi lembut. Tentu saja Itachi terkejut. Karena selama ini Shutoku menentang keras hubungannya dengan Tenten. Lalu apa maksud dari perubahan sikap Shutoku padanya?

"Apa kau bersungguh-sungguh mencintai putriku?"

"Bahkan aku rela jika harus kehilangan dua kaki dan tanganku sebagai pembuktian betapa aku mencintainya."

"Kau tau kan, dia sudah kehilangan Ibunya? Putriku sudah kehilangan satu sayapnya, dan mungkin setelah ini dia akan kehilangan sayapnya lagi untuk yang kedua kalinya. Sanggupkah kau jika kuminta dirimu menjadi sutra yang membalut lukanya nanti?"

Itachi bungkam namun mengiyakan kata-kata Shutoku melalui tatapan matanya.

"Satu hal lagi yang perlu kau ingat dan kau lakukan jika memang kau menginginkan putriku lebih dari siapapun... Jaga baik-baik dia sebaik aku menjaganya sejak dia menjadi janin hingga secantik dan sebaik seperti yang kau lihat sekarang. Karena aku bersumpah demi nama almarhum istriku, aku tidak akan pernah rela jika ada orang yang menyakitinya termasuk kau dan orang-orang di sekitarmu."

Entah sadar atau tidak, garis air mata Itachi menghiasi pipi kirinya. Matanya menatap kosong kearah Shutoku yang terlihat sudah menyerah dengan keadaanya.

Mata Itachi fokus pada bibir Shutoku yang bergerak lemah mengatakan sesuatu tanpa suara.

Flat line menghiasi elektrokardiogram yang berada di sisi kanan atas tempat tidur. Pegangan tangan Shutoku pada Itachi melemah dan perlahan lepas. Kucuran deras air mata Itachi semakin jelas terlihat ketika Shutoku selesai menyampaikan pesan terakhirnya.

"Terimakasih telah mempercayakan harta berhargamu padaku Shutoku Jiisan. Kirim salamku pada Hime Baasan, katakan padanya bahwa aku akan menjadi sayap penggantinya. Katakan padanya dia telah menemukan tempat asal darimana tulang rusuknya tercipta. Aku bersumpah demi nama para pendahulu Uchiha, tidak akan pernah kulepaskan mereka yang berani menyentuh ujung rambut putrimu. Tenten, adalah nyawaku.. Ayah."

Sudut bibir jasad tak bernyawa itu menyunginggkan senyum tipisnya tanpa Itachi sadari.

 _ **:: Flashback end ::**_

Angin malam yang berhembus mengayunkan gorden kamar Sasuke melalui jendela yang sengaja tidak ia tutup. Matanya menerawang jauh pada langit gelap penuh bintang dari dalam kamarnya. Ujung jari telunjuk dan ibu jari tangan kanannya saling menggesek pelan.

Cerita yang ia dengar dari Itachi tadi membuka jalan pikirannya akan niatnya yang ingin memiliki Tenten. Ia mencintai gadis itu, tapi ia juga mengerti kenapa Itachi tak mau melepas Tenten apapun yang terjadi. Jika dia menjadi menjadi Itachi, ia akan melakukan hal yang sama. Bahkan mungkin akan memberi pelajaran pada orang yang berani mencium wanitanya seperti yang ia lakukan pada Tenten. Tapi Itachi, dia membuang jauh rasa kecewanya pada Sasuke. Itu semua karena Sasuke adalah adiknya, jika orang lain yang melakukan itu, sudah pasti orang tersebut akan habis di tangan Itachi.

Perasaanya pada Tenten sudah terlalu jauh. Tidak mungkin ia bisa kembali dan mencari jalan yang baru. Jalan satu-satunya yang bisa ia lakukan sekarang adalah, memutus paksa jalannya pada Tenten dan membuat jalan sendiri yang bisa ia lalui tanpa halangan.

Sudut matanya melirik ponsel di sampingnya. Ia menyambar cepat benda hitam tersebut dan menghubungi seseorang dari sana. Setelah beberapa lama, terdengar suara seseorang dari seberang.

[ _Ya Sasuke, ada yang bisa kubantu?_ ]

"Bisakah kau meluangkan waktumu untukku besok, Sakura?"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Go or Stay**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Helaian cokelat Tenten terayun pelan. Beberapa surainya menutupi salah satu matanya yang terpejam. Kedua tangannya sengaja ia tautkan di depan perut. Bibirnya bergerak lembut melantunkan doa-doa untuk Ayah dan Ibunya. Tenten sedang berada di makam kedua orangtuanya.

Tak jauh dari tempat Tenten berdiri, seorang keturunam Uchiha juga melakukan hal yang sama. Menggunakan setelan santai namun rapih, pria itu memejamkan matanya berdoa.

Keduanya menghadap kesebuah batu nisan besar bertuliskan 'Haibara Shutoku' dan 'Haibara Himeka'.

Helaan nafas Tenten terdengar. Itu artinya wanita itu telah selesai. Ia menoleh pada Itachi yang sepertinya juga sudah selesai. Keduanya saling tatap lalu tersenyum bersamaan.

"Sudah selesai?"

Tenten mengangguk mantap.

"Apa kau ada rencana setelah ini?"

"Tidak. Ini akhir pekan, rumah sakit tidak begitu sibuk. Tanpa aku semuanya akan baik-baik saja." Kata Tenten berjalan santai mendekati Itachi.

"Kalau begitu, mari kita habiskan sisa hari ini bersama. Bagaimana menurutmu, Haibara Tenten?"

"Apa kau tidak sibuk?"

"Kurasa tidak. Setelah mendengar apa yang terjadi antara kau dan Sasuke, aku berpikir untuk membantumu menyegarkan pikiranmu."

Sontak wanita itu menunduk lemah mendengar nama Sasuke disebut. Jujur saja, dia masih trauma karena kejadian itu. Dan Tenten sebenarnya masih merasa canggung bertemu dengan Itachi. Ia merasa takut meski ia tidak tau apa yang ia takutkan jika bertemu dengan Itachi.

Telunjuk kanan Itachi menyangga dagu kekasihnya keatas sementara tangan kirinya berada di bahu kanan Tenten. Pria itu menatap langsung Tenten. Namun sang wanita tetap tidak berani memperlihatkan kelopak mata indahnya.

"Lupakan. Aku baik-baik saja."

Tenten diam tak menjawab. Ia melepas telunjuk Itachi dari dagunya dan kembali melempar pandangan kearah batu nisan Ibunya.

"Tapi aku tidak merasa kau baik-baik saja." Gumamnya.

Itachi beralih menempatkan dirinya tepat di hadapan Tenten. Menutupi fokus wanita itu pada makam kedua orangtuanya. Kedua kornea hazelnya melebar terkejut.

Tak lama berselang, Uchiha itu menangkup kedua rahang Tenten cepat. Untuk kedua kalinya sang wanita dibuat terkejut karena dengan santainya Itachi melumat bibirnya.

Ciuman yang sudah berlangsung beberapa menit itu terasa semakin dalam. Terlihat dari Tenten yang sudah menaikkan lengannya ke bahu Itachi yang entah sejak kapan itu terjadi. Sedangkan Itachi lama kelamaan menarik pinggang Tenten merapat kepelukannya. Semakin dalam dan panas hingga punggung Tenten sedikit menjorok kebelakang.

Tali saliva keduanya yang telah bercampur menghiasi jarak di antara mereka ketika Tenten melepas paksa panggutannya karena kehabisan pasokan oksigen di paru-paru. Mata Itachi terbuka mendapati Tenten masih terpejam dengan nafas tersengal. Pria itu tertawa kecil.

"Apa itu sudah cukup untuk menghapus ciuman Sasuke?" Tanya Itachi ringan.

Kedua pipi Tenten tersipu. Perlahan ia mulai berani menatap mata Itachi. Kedua sudut bibirnya membentuk senyuman. Ia mengeratkan pelukannya pada Itachi. Wanita itu terpaksa berjinjit karena tubuh Itachi yang terlampau tinggi baginya. Tenten mengangguk.

Kembali mata Tenten melihat kearah nisan kedua orangtuanya di balik punggung Itachi. Kedua bibirnya terkatup sesaat lalu melepas pelukannya.

"Itachi-san, boleh aku bertanya sesuatu?" Tanya Tenten hanya di balas anggukan oleh Itachi.

"Bukankah saat terakhir Tousan meninggal dia sedang bersamamu? Apa Tousan mengatakan sesuatu padamu?"

Dahi Itachi berkerut. "Kenapa kau bertanya seperti itu?"

"Entahlah. Tapi kau bilang Tousan sudah menyetujui hubungan kita. Itu sedikit aneh menurutku, mengingat selama ini Tousan menentang keras hubungan ini."

"Tentu saja ada."

"Jadi apa yang Tousan katakan?"

"Tidak sekarang. Akan kukatakan saat namamu berubah menjadi Uchiha Tenten." Balas Itachi santai.

"Itu masih lama sekali." Rengeknya manja.

"Tidak lama. Tunggulah satu bulan lagi." Itachi melenggang pergi meninggalkan Tenten yang masih berdiri dengan wajah kecut di tempatnya. Disusul Tenten yang berlari kecil membuntutinya lalu merangkul lengan pria itu.

 **Itachi POV**  
 _  
Haibara Tenten.. adalah bunga Gardenia milikku, yang menggambarkan sosok akan kecantikan abadi, kemurnian, dan cinta. Seperti bunga Daffodil, yang seakan selalu ingin membuatku berkata 'Matahari akan selalu bersinar selama aku bersamamu'. Juga Edelweiss, yang tak peduli apapun yang terjadi padaku, dia selalu berada di sisiku tanpa menyalahkan keadaan sebagai bukti pengorbanan dan ketulusannya padaku. Serta bunga Stock, bunga berfilosofi 'kau akan selamanya indah bagiku'._

Kau, telah mempercayakan harta berhargamu padaku. Dan aku sangat berterimakasih untuk itu. Kata-kata terakhirmu membuatku semakin yakin, bahwa dia adalah tulang rusukku yang selama ini kucari. Aku tau putrimu mencintaiku, namun mendengar hal yang serupa dari dirimu, terasa sangat berbeda dan membuatku bahagia walau hanya dengan kalimat sederhana.

 _ **"Kau yang telah memenangkan hatinya, jaga dia sebaik yang kau bisa."**_

 **xxx FIN xxx**

 _ **Hola hola hola~ *teriak pake toa* XD Yosh! Lagi-lagi Ran kepikiran buat bikin fanfic one shot dengan judul seadanya dan alur yang ala kadarnya :"v Ide ini muncul ketika Ran berada seorang diri di atas WC XD *ditabok* Nggak deng :v Sebenarnya ide ini muncul waktu Ran nonton ulang episode Itachi vs Sasuke. Di situ kan banyak bet flashbacknya duo Uchiha tamvan ituh :v Nah ada salah satu scene dimana suami Ran, Itachi pake benang cakra buat mengontrol gerak senjata-senjatanya. Disitulah Ran jadi inget Tenten yang juga pake teknik yang sama untuk mengontrol gerak senjatanya. Tapi yang Ran heran sampe sekarang, kenapa fanficnya malah jadi AU? Padahal kan yang buat Ran inget mereka berdua BENANG CAKRA XD *gimane sih lu Ran?* /mundung**_

 **Dan untuk SasuSaku, maaf scene mereka cuma seuprit dan hampir nggak ada mungkin ya :v *digerus* Sebenernya Ran pengen banget bikin fanfic SasuSaku, karena si mata emerald itu juga chara wanita fav Ran setelah Tenten. Tapi entah kenapa, setiap ada ide baru, selalu wajah Tenten yang muncul di kepala Ran *ol bekaos Tenten is mai laip* XD**

 **[[ _Ran: Tenten, bantu Ran buat bikin fanfic SasuSaku yok?!]]_**

 **[[Tenten: Iye ayok! Fanfic lu isinya gue mulu. Bosen gue sama lu! *di bashonen*** **]]**

 ***dialog berakhir* XD**

 **Ehehehe~ nanti deh ya Ran pikirin lagi fanfic SasuSaku nya. Sekarang Ran mau ngelunasin hutang fanfic Ran yang segunung ituh T^T Mungkin setelah semua rampung, fanfic SasuSaku atau Sakura dengan chara cowo ketceh lainnya akan menghiasi list stories Ran di sinih. So, Ran mau pamit balik ke alam Ran. Nerusin 'Gadis Pencuri' sama 'Light Pennerial the Pearl Black' yang masih dalam penanganan. Akhir kata... Leave your review and be a good reader! Jaaa ne~ :"))**


End file.
